


Escort Duty

by sugarcomatosed



Series: Collecting Kisses [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcomatosed/pseuds/sugarcomatosed
Summary: If Forde had his way all the time, he'd sneak a kiss anytime their lieges turned their backs.
Relationships: Forde/Vanessa (Fire Emblem)
Series: Collecting Kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752832
Kudos: 7





	Escort Duty

Forde had a goofy grin on his face. Vanessa was fighting to keep herself from smiling back at him.

This was a bad idea, a very very bad idea. Prince Innes and Princess Eirika were only just down the path, chatting quietly as they rode. Forde and Vanessa’s presence seemed like far off thought to the pair. 

“You don’t want to?” He asked. His eyes were dancing. 

“I didn’t say that.” Vanessa chided. 

The dappled sunlight leaked through the branches overhead. It was a little strange to be riding next to him. Vanessa had been flying just above, occasionally looping back to talk to Forde and trying not to intrude too much on the Prince’s private conversation.

This was far from the first time they’d chaperoned Princes Innes and Princess Eirika’s ventures outside of the palace, as Forde had accompanied the Princess on all of her visits…. and made it clear that he did so to get to see her.

“So, may I?” He tried. “I won’t if you say no, but I’d really like to.”

Vanessa’s cheeks burned. “You’ll fall off your horse.” They were riding close now on the narrow path. Her pegasus’s wings carefully folded at her side so they could both pass. 

“Greil is used to me napping in my saddle, this’ll be nothing.” He pressed. 

She shouldn’t say yes. They had a job to be doing, they had to keep their eyes peeled for anything. 

She tried to keep her eyes forward on the pair slipping slowly further down the path in front of them. They’d be out of the woods soon.

….she really did want to…as bad as an idea that it was.

“…Okay,” Vanessa muttered. “Once!” She turned to face him before she could change her mind. He looked so happy she couldn’t even fathom trying to refuse him. 

True to his word, Forde didn’t fall. He expertly grasped at his saddle horn with one hand to keep his balance, and with the other brushed her cheek sweetly as he met her for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at the end of March, I want to say, the 29th? 
> 
> I have recently on and off been streaming FE8 on Twitch and thinking about all my favorite pairings, and stumbling upon some new ones I like too....speaking of which I haven't streamed FE8 in a bit... I should get back to it.
> 
> Anyway, this ship is the former, where I'm very fond of these two as characters and as a duo. In particular I like thinking about how a lot of my preferred endings mean a whole pile of characters end up in Frelia for one reason or another. I've always enjoyed that time frame between characters A and their Ending card where their relationship develops 
> 
> I've been completely burnt on writing, there's not enough FE8 love and I am terrible at posting fics that contain kissing. So this is a three in one in one, I post something, anyone scrambling through the eight tag for scraps gets something new to look at and I post a fic with kissing. So this is techincally part one of who knows how many. Till i get less embarrassed at postin fics with smoochin. 
> 
> To think I'm posting a fic for my fav fe that's not my fav ship first, the scandal! At least they're teased in the background.


End file.
